Last Christmas
by Datura metel
Summary: Song fic based on the carol 'Last Christmas' (written by George Michael) about a girl that Tom once loved or rather was obsessed whit. A nice friendship can change so suddenly...


**A/N This is a song fic based on the carol 'Last Christmas' about a girl that Tom once loved. Who she was is up to you. She can be whoever you want, she might even be yourself...**

**Please send me a Revive about what you think, I love constructive criticism. But please don't flame, tell me why you don't like it instead so I can improve.**

**Enjoy...**

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, You gave it away

This time for a year ago she had trusted him and considered him as her best friend, despite the fact that she belonged to Gryffindor and he to Slytherin.

Whenever they where together she had felt butterflies in her stomach and after a long talk whit her best girlfriend she had realised that she liked him more then a friend.

Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance but you still catch my eye

She got seared and terribly shy when she realised that she really liked him and whenever he was around she forgot what she was going to say. That made her start to avoid him a for a little while but she truly missed him and soon they where together again. The only difference was that she was a little bit more shy.

With a note saying "I Love You" I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again

When they had sheared their first kiss under a mistletoe she felt like the happiest person alive. 'I love you', she had said whiteout being able to stop herself. It was to early to say something like that she had thought. But he had only chuckled and said 'I know you do' before he had kissed her again and made her forget that he never said it back.

A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice  
My God I thought you were someone to rely on  
A man undercover but you tore me apart

This year she sprinted thro the castles corridors as she was breathing heavily. The only thought in her mind was that she had to escape him. She knew that he was following her and she had to find a place to hide.

The students looked at her whit sleepy eyes as she ran pass them. They where far to tired to pay any closer attention to her.

For a year ago she had told him that she loved him and they had kissed each other. But he had changed during the year and she felt like his soul was cold as ice. Ever sense that time when she had seen him stand infront of a small group of people, all dressed in black robes, and at his feet she had seen a man twist like he was in pain. She was absolutely shore that it was he who caused the mans pain. When he had looked up and seen her he had told all the other people to go away and then he had dragged her into the room and closed the door. He had used the same curse on her as he had used on the other man and she had let out a scream when it made it feel like her body was burning.

Once he let go of the curse he had made her proems to never tell anyone about what she had seen and then he had lifted her body from the floor and kissed her deeply and hungrily.

Next year  
I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special  
Who'll give me something in return

She had decided to find someone that could love her back and had asked a guy in her year to go to the winter feast whit her. That was how she had ended up in this situation.

She knew that he was still following her and she knew that her body soon would give up. He hadn't liked that she socialised whit another guy and she was shore that he would punish her for it if he cached her.

She heard that his steps was closer now and she felt her body freeze when his hand grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the other students. None of them gave them a single look.

It had been stupid to think that he would let her life as she wanted, that was the last thought she had before he raised his wand.

"Do not disobey me, love. Crucio", he whispered calmly.

"What made you this cold? Tom", she said before her body was eaten alive by flames and got stabbed whit hundreds of nails.

What had happened to the boy she once loved of all her heart...?


End file.
